


such a good kisser

by Kendarrr



Series: Wish Fulfillment [4]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Hester High fundraiser, the school decided to have a carnival where Lauren ‘volunteers’ Amy for the kissing booth, thinking no one would go for it. Except she actually gets a giant line and Karma gets a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such a good kisser

Morning assembly at Hester High. Amy stumbles in along with the rest of the students, lazy but awake. Beside her, Karma is just brimming with energy, but all Amy really wants is to sit at the back of English Literature and have a nap. She catches a sight of Lauren, Liam, and Shane at the center of the gym floor, with Principal Penelope. Amy shuffles over to sit beside Karma, her hand reaching out subconsciously to lace her fingers with hers. She shoots Amy a quick smile and leans in to kiss her cheek.

“Good morning, students of Hester High!” Principal Penelope greets them with a bright grin. “As you all know, the school carnival is fast approaching, and here with me is the carnival committee.” She hands Shane the microphone and he stands there, grinning. Amy is sort of dreading that look, paired with Lauren’s smirky face. But for now, Amy holds judgment. Instead, she focuses on playing with the pads of Karma’s fingers, springy and supple from all that guitar-playing since they were in fourth grade.

“This year, we have a brand new idea.” Shane announces. “What about a kissing booth?” He raises his fist and as if on cue, the entire school cheers. “And to make this extra special, it’ll be led by  _one_  special person.” He grins and Lauren steps forward, snatching the microphone from him.

“Amy Raudenfeld!” Lauren announces, like she’s actually proud to call Amy for once. But Amy notices that eyebrow twitch before it registers in Amy’s head what just happened.

But by then, the entire gym is cheering, apparently thrilled. Everyone is clapping, and Amy flashes back to the day she kissed Karma for the first time. “What the hell?” Amy demands, but her complaints are drowned out. She looks at Karma who is as shocked as she is, Shane who is pleased, and Liam. Well, Amy doesn’t really give a damn what he looks like.

Amy’s shoulders sag and Principal Penelope manages to calm down the crowd. She motions for Amy, and it takes a few nudges from Karma before Amy is trudging down the bleachers to stand before her school. “Um…” She shuffles awkwardly before the microphone. “Happy kissing?”

And with that, Amy is drowned in her classmates’ cheers.

* * *

“That little rat, Lauren!” Amy hisses as she walks into the cafeteria with Karma. “I’m  _so_ going to flush her toothbrush down the toilet for this!” They line up for tater tots and chicken tenders, the line inching along slowly. “I don’t want to kiss the entire school.”

“Not really the entire school. Just the people who line up at your booth.” Karma teases, nudging her with her hip.

“Aren’t you bothered by this? I’m your girlfriend!”

Karma grins and caresses Amy’s jaw with her thumb. “It’s for a good cause, honey.” She says. Holding out her tray, the lunch lady places the plate of food there, and Amy does the same. “Since the school pretty much used up all the money Skwerkle gave us, it’s nice to fundraise again. Plus, school spirit!”

Huffing, Amy pays for both of their lunches and together they walk to the quad. Amy pulls out the blanket from her bag and sets it on the ground. “Milady.” She smiles and dips her head a little, allowing Karma to sit right in the middle of the blanket. Amy sits beside her, and they start eating. “Okay, fine. I see your point.” Off the distance, she can see the kissing booth being erected by Liam and his other shop classmates. “I’m still not happy about it since _Lauren_ ,” she hisses her step-sister’s name. “Practically threw my name in the Goblet of Fire. Without my consent!”

“Relax,” she hears, and Amy twists around to see Lauren and her two cronies. “No one’s going to line up at your kissing booth. So you can rest easy, Amy.”

And she saunters away. Amy rolls her eyes and pops an entire chicken tender in her mouth. “Don’t listen to her. I’m sure lots of people are gonna line up!” Karma beams. Amy swallows and shrugs. “And if no one does?” She grins, sits up on her knees and leans in close, her nose brushing Amy’s. “I’ll totally be there with my dollar bills.” And then, she kisses her. Amy’s eyelashes flutter, and her breath catches. In the same instant, Karma’s lips are gone.

“You make me sound like a stripper.” Amy snorts. Karma laughs and throws a tater tot at her.

* * *

Day of the carnival. For a school that is apparently lacking in funds, there’s a cotton candy machine, a small ride that goes around in circles, and a bunch of other stalls that makes up a carnival. Class is cancelled, so everyone can play. At the moment, there is a long line waiting to throw pie at the faculty while Amy and Shane set up for Amy’s kissing booth. “I’m still mad at you for letting Lauren get away with this.” Amy hisses at Shane.

“You’ll thank me for this.” Shane whispers back. “Remember when you told me you need to kiss someone to know if you’re  _actually_  gay because kissing Karma triggered the feelings inside you? This is foolproof! Besides, you kill two birds in one stone: you get to kiss people, see if you feel things, and fund the school in the process.”

Amy slumps her shoulders. “What makes you so sure that people would line up anyway? Not to mention any girls will?”

Shane smirks. “Oh trust me, they will. Here, a present from me.” He hands Amy a three-pack of Chapstick. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.” Behind him, people are starting to shuffle over to the booth. “And here are our customers. Hi!”

To Amy’s surprise, Karma stands on the other side of the booth, a dollar in her hand. “I deserve first kiss, don’t I? After all, I’m your girlfriend.” She slaps the dollar on the counter and puckers her lips. “Lay it on me, Amy.”

Unable to hold back her laugh, Amy rolls her eyes and leans in and gives Amy a firm kiss that lasts for five seconds. It would’ve probably gone on for longer if Shane didn’t tear them apart. “A dollar for a peck on the lips, three dollars for a five second kiss!” He announces.

Karma licks her lips and flashes her a thumbs up before darting away, probably to enjoy the carnival. The next one in line, surprisingly, is another girl. A short girl with dark hair tied in a ponytail. She pushes up her glasses higher on her nose and demurely slides a dollar on the counter. Amy smiles to reassure her, and she then pecks the girl on the lips.

It lasts for a brief second, and again, Amy feels nothing.

The next person is a jock, much to Amy’s surprise. Everything is apparently shocking to her. She expects practically no one to line up. She looks over the jock’s head and sees the  _long-ass_  line behind him, almost curving and blending with the target range. “Holy shit.” Amy murmurs. The jock smiles and hands her a dollar. She stands on tiptoes and kisses him. Again, nothing.

And so it goes on for half an hour. She also gets three-dollar kisses which she enjoys—even with the boys. Amy smiles, reapplies lip balm, and calls out ‘next’. Before her stands Lauren. “Eww, no. I’m not going to kiss  _you!_ ”

“I don’t want you to!” Lauren screeches. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Her eyes dart to the jar beside Amy, already brimming with dollar bills. “Well.”

“Shocked, are you?” Amy smirks. Behind Lauren, people are shouting for her to pay up or get out. “Yeah, Lauren. Pay up. Or just leave. I have a fundraiser to run.”

Lauren huffs and departs. The girl behind her pays three dollars, and Amy puckers up, kisses her nice and slow. She also feels like she’s a better kisser now, because when she pulls away, girl or boy, they seem to have a dazed look after just five seconds of kissing. Amy’s proud of that.

With the first hour over, she regretfully flips the open sign closed. The people groan and she apologizes, but she’s getting hungry and her lips are slightly sore. She rubs more balm on them and takes the jar of money to Shane, while he’s gnawing at a candy apple. “Hey. Done already?”

“Yeah.” Amy pushes the heavy jar over to him and he begins arranging the money into neat piles into a lockbox. “Have you seen Karma?”

Shane shrugs. “I haven’t been paying attention to your girlfriend.” He pats the seat beside him. “So, tell me. How was it? By the looks of this all this money, you kissed the entire school.”

“It’s actually pretty nice.” Amy pulls out her phone and sends Karma a quick text to find her at the information booth. “But again, still Karmasexual.” She sighs. “I’m never going to get over her, am I?”

Shane grimaces and shakes his head. “You’re pressuring yourself to get over her too much. Just ride out the relationship with her for now. Don’t be in such a rush.” He nudges his shoulders with hers. From a distance, Karma is jogging up to them, carrying snacks and a balloon.

“Hi! How’d it go?” She asks, breathless.

“Your girlfriend basically covered the expenses from the entire setup of the carnival. And then some.” Shane says. “I’m kind of exaggerating but not.” He checks the account book. “Amy made… almost two hundred dollars in that hour alone.”

Karma gawks. “Wow. You kissed that many people?” She sits beside Amy and hands her a crepe stuffed with strawberries and whipped cream. Amy smiles her thanks and kisses her fake girlfriend on the cheek. “So proud of you.”

They sit together for a few minutes while Amy eats. She glances at her watch. “I better get back to the booth.”

“I’ll come with you.” Karma says. “See you later, Shane.”

Hand in hand, with their arms swinging to and fro, Karma and Amy walk back to where Amy’s kissing booth is. Karma gawks. “That’s a  _really_  long line.”

“That’s how long it was when I left it.” Amy says.

“What?” She almost screeches. “I didn’t expect that!”

Amy laughs and pulls her along. “It’s not that big a deal. Oh, hey!” Amy turns to the girl standing in line again. “You’re back.”

“ _Back_?” Karma turns to Amy and grasps her hand. “You’ve been kissing these people more than once?”

For some reason, Amy is enjoying the look of urgency in Karma’s eyes, the way she refuses to let go of Amy’s hand, and the leery way she looks at the customer. “Karma, you’re still my favourite kisser, okay?” Amy tugs at her hand and cups the back of her neck. Pulls her in for a slow kiss. She feels Karma’s breath hitch, and she sags, almost melts in her arms. All that practice with strangers finally pays off, Amy thinks.

Karma pulls back, breathless and her cheeks pink. “Wow.” She clears her throat.

“So, can we get  _that_  kind of kiss too?” Asks the girl waiting patiently for her turn.

“Nope! Mine only.” Karma says and pecks Amy’s cheek. “I’ll meet you at the info booth again when you’re done, okay? I can’t stand to watch this.” She mumbles, almost to herself but Amy hears. She laughs and watches Karma go, before facing her customers again.

“Yeah, sorry. The girlfriend says so.” She shrugs, takes the girl’s three dollars, and kisses her.

At the end of the day, Amy thinks, the fact that Karma is jealous seems to mean  _something_. Like say, she has indeterminate feelings for Amy that she unknowingly reciprocates? As Amy kisses every boy and every girl who is willing to pay, in the end of it all, she knows that Karma will still be her favourite kisser in this entire world.


End file.
